In general, a bus may be a communication trunk for connecting respective components in a computer system. Typically, in architectures that may have components interconnected via a bus, if an error occurs, it would always be hard to determine a specific location of the error, e.g., to determine whether it is an error of the bus per se or an error of a connected component; and besides, it may be hard to recover from such bus error.
In general, existing solution to solve such errors mainly relies on manual analysis from an engineer. For example, it may be likely required that an engineer analyzes all possibly relevant logs manually, and attempts to classify error items by replacing some hardware devices therein. Generally, since a flow of such manual solutions generally requires a client to observe a service deterioration problem for several hours or even days and file a service request; after which. an engineer may be required to start viewing/analyzing logs by accessing a machine to check the problem; and finally, it may be required to physically replace a hardware device so as to classify/repair the problem. This may lead to a long-term service deterioration, which may be time-consuming, also laborious, and highly dependent on an engineer's skill level. As a consequence, the result may vary to a large extent and may be rather instable in a large number of cases.